A Dream's Requiem
by SmileRen
Summary: "I've been dreaming strange things lately" "Perhaps they mean something important...or maybe you're just crazy. But there's nothing wrong with that." I have no right to say that, I'm from another reality entirely. If that's not crazy then what is? ADOPTED FROM AIKO ISARI.
1. Track 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear or this plot. I've adopted it from Aiko Isari. The only thing I own is my oc who will remain neutral in this story. Meaning no ocxcanon unless it's asked for.

* * *

Track 1: A new world…literally.

One would think that the process of being transported from what is called the 'Real World' to a fictional world, mostly anime, rather interesting or spectacular.

Well for some it is. Apparently it happens to innocent, unsuspecting people all the time.

The process is completely unique for everybody. For me it was neither interesting nor spectacular, it was quite simple and boring and it happened while I was walking home from work.

What was interesting is what came after being transported. It's a rather daunting prospect to be walking down a deserted street in Ireland one minute and then suddenly being surrounded by loud, busy Japanese people the next.

And also suddenly having cat ears? That part was just weird.

Oh, pardon my manners; I do believe I should introduce myself. My name is Celty Desmond, I'm fifteen years old, and of full blooded Irish decent. I have short strawberry-red colored hair and extremely light blue eyes. Despite my age I stand at a humiliating 4' 3 and weigh 45 kg.

For the most part, personality wise, I'm quite calm and apathetic. I go with the flow, but that doesn't mean I don't have a back-bone. I also have an extremely rare but foul temper.

The thing I love most is music, or rather sound itself.

I hate silence so I'm always playing music or wandering around a noisy market. I dislike crowds, but I hate silence even more, so I go along with the lesser of the two evils. So when I suddenly transported from a creepy silent street to a noisy, crowded street, I wasn't that disappointed.

I glance around, and, thankfully, notice that I don't look out of place with what I'm wearing, grey long-sleeved shirt, a long blue hooded coat, black jeans and white sneakers. Pretty much plain and cheap clothing to be perfectly honest.

However I was internally freaking out about the fact that I was in Japan not Ireland, but before I could dwell on it, I was distracted but an impossible thing. An AT store, stood straight to my left. It was completely impossible because the last time I checked, AT was something that I'd only seen in an anime called Air Gear. So why was I seeing a store of AT parts right in front of me?

I gingerly step into the shop and gaze at the wheels inside the glass case. They were truly beautiful. Ever since I first watched Air Gear, I'd dreamed of donning a pair of AT's and taking to the sky. However reality never seems to be kind. And speaking of reality, I quickly walk out of the shop as the reality of the situation dawns onto me.

I'm in a universe that's only supposed to be an anime/manga that may be crossed over with one or more other anime/manga's-the cat ears and tail kinda give it away-, that constantly breaks the laws of physics and I have no money or any kind of ID here...and now I'm lost in a back alleyway.

Suddenly, but not unexpectedly one of my greatest faults rears its ugly head, my violent temper, and I swing my soccer leg at the wall, in total frustration.

**CRUNCH!**

...That wasn't a wall I just kicked was it?

Slowly raise my head to see a giant white modified hummer that now has a giant dent in its front door, thanks to moi, and it looks strangely familiar...

A chill runs down my spine as a voice speaks out from behind me, "Oi, you brat, what do you think you doing?"

'Oh,that's why' I think as I turn my head and see a downright horrifying sight. Kaito Wanijima.

* * *

**SmileRen:** I think that was a rather good first attempt. Although the cliffhanger wasn't intended. Please read and review ^_^


	2. Track 2

**SmileRen:** The first chapter was to introduce my oc Celty Desmond. In this story, Celty will remain a neutral character who won't be paired with anyone canon unless the readers wish for her to be paired with someone from canon. Celty will be a Storm Rider and a member of Kogarasumaru and maybe a Fighter but I'm not sure. You guys are welcome to help me decide and don't hesitate to send ideas or any form of advice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear or Loveless, and the plot itself belongs to Aiko Isari. The only thing I own is my lovely oc.

* * *

Track 2: The Shinjuku Crocodile and the Scary Onii-san.

Kaito Wanijima. The Shinjuku Crocodile. A trigger happy psychopath with an extremely bad habit of firing rubber bullets at people he hates (usually Storm Riders) and is also a sadist who frequently locks his little brother in a cage. Oh, and he's a police officer. Only god knows how or why he was accepted.

And now the devil himself (or something along those lines) is standing right in front of me, the idiot who just kicked a giant dent into his beloved giant hummer. There are simply no words to describe the terror I feel at this moment.

As I stare back at him, in a daze, my cat ears twitch slightly –given the situation I'd forgotten about them- and an even worse chill freezes the blood in my veins when he smirks. His smirk is twice as scary now that I'm seeing it first hand. Not to mention creepy!

He's about to say something to me, but loud shouting and screaming rings out from the back of the ally. He glances towards the direction of noise for only a second but I take advantage of the distraction and attempt to run towards the opening, near the street but a hand-guess who's-latches onto the hood of my coat and with an amazing show of strength, drags me back.

Before I can even try to start struggling, the feeling of cold steel bashes violently down onto the back of my head, not knocking me out, but stunning me. Using my small stature and light weight to his advantage, Kaito easily opens one of the doors and throws me onto the backseat where I lay like a rag doll, the blow to my head playing a part in that. He climbs into the front seat but doesn't turn on the ignition. Instead he winds the window down and lights a smoke, apparently waiting for something.

Laying on my side, I glance away from Kaito to the left and spot a familiar orange straight-jacket and barely withhold a groan of annoyance. I should have known he'd be there, and I hated to admit it but I was scared of the younger Wanijima.

If he chose to or if his brother ordered him to, he'd literally shred me to pieces in no time. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to moisten them, as they'd gone dry and nearly had a heart attack when my eyes met an amber colored left eye.

I have no idea why but I didn't want Akito to remember my face. He had a soft and sweet smile on his face as he stared at me, but this did little to calm the terror building inside of me, even though I kept my face dazed and blank.

There was a heavy and oppressive aura clouding around the boy and a smoothly flowing rhythm with occasional choppy harsh parts is emanating softly from him, clashing horribly with the ringing within my head, causing a horrible pressure on my head, which is actually quite painful now that I think about it.

He's wearing a slight frown now, as though somethings not going the way he wanted and the flowing rhythm grows stronger putting more pressure on my head. I'm bordering on getting a terrible migraine when the pressure lifts as Akito flips his eye patch over his left eye revealing an amber right eye with a slitted cat pupil.

Kaito steps out of the front door, Agito following him with the hood and mask pulled up and after a few seconds, a scream unlike anything I've ever heard rings out , piercing my sensitive ears, followed by the disgusting wet sound of ripping flesh and the sickening crack of breaking bones.

Even worse, I can still hear that flowing rhythm syncing with the mans dying wails and and breaking body and becoming a harmonious yet gruesome melody.

I finally find the strength to push myself up and crawl to the back door opposite to the carnage taking place on the other side. The noise is so loud that they don't hear me opening and closing the door as I exit the hummer.

I pause for a few seconds gathering my breath and strength, before using every ounce of it and take off at one of my greatest speeds and run out of the alleyway,ignoring Kaito's enraged shout, and into the crowded street, not stopping until I'm certain I'm far enough, and sit down on the sidewalk.

However, once again I'm yanked back by my hood and I swing my head around fearfully, afraid that Kaito's caught up to me. Instead of Kaito, I come face to face with a tall woman with light brown hair and grey eyes.

For a few seconds she stares at me with severe eyes before she turns around and walks towards a a taxi...and takes me with her, dragging me by the hood and chucks me into the backseat of the taxi. My head hurts to much for me to care but as I doze off I notice a name tag on her dress shirt.

Nodoka Mikura: Nurse. Higachuu Hospital.

* * *

**SmileRen:** And here it is, the second chapter. If you have any questions and I know that you will, you can ask me when you review, ok? So please read and review and I'm sorry if you don't understand anything. That fault falls entirely onto moi ^_^


	3. Track 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my oc.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I awake to a ringing headache, that no doubt is the result of being clobbered with a heavy gun. Well, U suppose being clubbed with it is better than being shot by it, but still, you know what I mean.

Anyway, I blink to see pure white walls and ceiling staring back at me, a too bright light shining from the ceiling making my head and eyes hurt all the more. Where am I? Certainly not in Ireland, but I figured that out a while ago.

Thinking back was the bit that hurt the most, but I remembered being clobbered and stared at like a treat by a pair of amber eyes. Running away to the sounds of bones snapping, and then into traffic. That woman, where is she?  
Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I hold my head in one hand, staring down at my legs dangling under the hospital gown. Hospital gown? Wait, when did I get changed?! I don't remember that! Please tell me it was at least a doctor!

I stumble as I stand, my head hindering my sense of balance for only a moment as I go for the door. Doesn't matter if this is a hospital, I can't afford to be here, nor do I want to run into anyone as deadly as the two Wanijima's again.

Peeking both ways from my door I slip out silently, doing something between a jog and a stumbling zombie walk as I round the corner and straight into a child. I fall, mainly because added to the speed (?) that I'd achieved, I'd run into something, and though it was small, my balance was still off so I went sprawling. I prayed it wasn't that woman from earlier.

"Ah…ah…wahh!" The road block cried, I look up to see a small boy, his black hair shaggy and a set of jet black cat ears and a tail twitching on the floor. Ok, so I'm not the only one with animal ears. Good?

"Oh, uh, don't cry, I'm sorry," I sit up and crawl over towards the boy and gently pat his shoulder, apologizing over and over.

"Where are your parent's?" I can't help but ask, noticing that the two of us are the only ones on this long hall.  
"I…*sniff* dun no," he whimpers.

"Do you want me to help you find them?" Idiot! You're supposed to be escaping! Though I know this to be true, I couldn't help but feel bad for the kid, I mean, he's all alone right now. Where are his parents?!

He nods, his tears finally subsiding. Standing up, I use the wall to balance and take the boy's hand. "Ritsuka," I can hear a young male voice calling, but it seemed to be growing closer as we walked, rounding another corner. At the far end of that hall was a boy, maybe in junior high, he wore casual clothes and had similar black hair and a similar set of cat ears.

"Ritsuka," He said again, running over to us, the boy at my side let go of me and ran towards the boy.

"Don't just run off like that," The older boy said, kneeling down beside the younger boy, apparently his name was 'Ritsuka' and the little boy hugged the older one. Ritsuka mumbled a sorry.

"Did you help him?" The older one asked.

"Who, me?" I look around for a moment, "Yeah, I guess. It was nothing, I'm glad we found his, uh, brother so quickly." I managed to form a weak smile. Things just went from bad to worse.

"Thanks," The older one said. "I'm Seimei." He says, picking Ritsuka up with one arm and cradling him to his side, his other hand was outstretched to me. I take it hesitantly, "Celty," I say.

"You! There you are!" A hand clamps down on my shoulder, whipping me around, which was truly not a wise move, I came face to face with that nurse from before. "What were you thinking, running away like that! Honestly!" She said as she dragged me away quickly, I was barely able to steal a glance back at Seimei and Ritsuka. I somehow manage a weak wave goodbye. I don't know why, it just felt right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"I can't believe you were running around with such an injury," Nodoka says, she explained who she was as we went back to my room, she was currently re-bandaging my head because it had started bleeding profusely when I'd fallen apparently, though I had no idea.

"Aunt Miyako and Uncle Kumihiro are worried about you and your off running around like nothing's wrong. There, that should hold for a while," She said, tying the ends of the tape and gently tapping it. "Thanks, but, uh, I really don't know what you're talking about. I mean, just a couple of hours ago I was home in Ireland. I have to get back before mom and dad worry," I say, though I had no idea whatsoever as to how I was supposed to magically get him.

Maybe click my heels together like Dorothy? Yeah, like that's going to work.

"I know the move must have been hard on you Celty, but don't worry, just relax. Your among family now. You don't have to worry about a thing." She flashed me a smile.

"Huh? No, I'm not joking, and I don't have any family here that's for sure." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sheesh, if Auntie Miyako heard that she might faint. Really, just because we haven't seen each other since you were but a tot doesn't mean we don't exist. And how did you get from the airport to down town? Don't tell me you were thinking of running away for no reason." Nodoka said, an almost angry look on her face. A warning flashed in my head to not make her mad.

"You even left your passport and I.D. with your things at the airport. Luckily Uncle Kumihiro found it before some thief did. I know you never lived in the big city, but you really ought to be more careful Celty." Nodoka said, her angry face now gone and replaced with one of concern.

"Do you have any proof?" I ask in a tiny voice.

"You doubt me?" She asked, batting her eyes, "Well, maybe you hit your head harder than I thought. I suppose I should call Auntie Miyako anyway, best to tell her to come down here with some clothes too. Don't worry, I'll be right back." She said, standing and leaving the room.

This made absolutely no sense, and yet… No, what am I saying, she has to be lying. I don't have any family in japan, and for the most part, I think I would remember if I were cousins with this lady.

I lean my head back and stare at the ceiling. This was all so weird. Would I ever get home?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

I stare at the I.d., I'd changed into the clothes that 'Auntie Miyako' and 'Uncle Kumihiro' brought and now stare at a picture of me, with animal ears, on an i.d. and passport.

"Your kidding me," I mumble.

"She hit her head pretty hard, I suppose with the new move and everything that happened it should be understandable, and with her parent's wanting a divorce… Oi, adults are so cliche. Celty, I think you can go back to my house so long as your careful with your head alright?" Nodoka said, leaving Auntie Miyako's side to come and place a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine, don't worry." She smiles. I just nod my head. I needed time to think this through, more time than just the few minutes I've had right now. "Alright."

Just what was going on?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**SmileRen:** And that's a wrap. This production is another joint co operation chapter. So I can't have all the credit :) REVIEW~!


End file.
